


Aftermath

by InFairWingHellsing



Series: Obsession and Possession [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, mentions of Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, Abby still has not talked to anyone about what Rowan did. Nightmares, and his haunting voice, will it ever stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.
> 
> TW: metions of Rape, psychological traume
> 
> So here it is, my muse had mercy with me and decided to give me ideas for a follow up story. Also a big thanks to LightLeadingMe for even suggesting this :) Thank you, hopefully it is okay. I tried to do my best here.

Aftermath

\----------

The've done it, they really saved the world.

It had been a few days now since everything happend and everyone was still happy about it. 

Abby, though could not get Rowan out of her head, or rather what he did when he was inside her mind.

While the others were sleeping she stood on their roof, looking over the city. 

„Hello Abby“ 

She winced as his voice boomed through her head, again, for the umpteenth time this day. 

The woman took a deep breath and hoped to get her heartbeat under control. This whole thing simply happened in her mind, but the pain was still there. Everything he did, felt as if it was the real thing. 

Abby hated him for doing this, hated her for being too weak to stop him. 

„Get out of my head“, she whispered through clenched teeth as images startet to race. From the moment he appeared to the deed he had done.

She could not even say the word, that would make it even more real. The Ghostbuster tried to push the images in a dark corner of her mind, as she had done many times since it happend, but this time however they rushes straight back forward. Making her sick, making her want to vomit and even die. 

„Hey, you okay there, Abby?“, came the voice of Erin, who stepped slowly up to her long time friend. Abby wanted to say that ,yes she was okay, but nothing came out, instead she broke down, crying all the tears that she held back.

Erin rushed to her, taking her into her arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back. „Sh...Abby, everything is good. I'm here, we're here. The world is save.“, she tried to comfort the smaller woman.

„I...I...Rowan...He...“, were the only words she was able to press out. She was shaking so hard from the sobs that wrecked her body. Erin felt helpless, she dind't know a thing, they never talked about the possession, or rather Abby dind't. They had asked, but always gotten the answer that she dind't remeber a thing.

„Hey Abby, you know you can talk to me.“ she whispered, hugging her friend even tighter. „I am here for you, no matter what. I won't leave again, ever.“, she pleaded with the brunette.

Abby barely heard Erin over the sound of Rowans voice in her head, taunting her, hearing her own screams. When she felt Erin getting away, Abby realised, panicked, that she screamed not only in her head, but in reality as well. 

"Hello Abby"

Those were the last words she remembered before everything went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin, Patty and Holtzmann were sitting by the bed, they had laid their friend into. „And she didn't say anything?“, Patty asked, concerned looking at her friend, who looked as pale as death.

Erin shook her head no, her shoulders slumped. Holtzmann grinded her teeth. „That Rowan, I have no idea what he did, but thank God he is really dead this time. Or I would fry his ass from here to the next millenium!“, she barked, normally not the type to burst out like that.

„I think something horrible happend, but if only she would tell us. Talking might help.“, whispered Erin and gently stroked Abby's cheek. „When we were younger, she was always the strong one. Always taking care of me. Seeing her like this hurts and I want so badly to help her.“, the ginger said, tears threatening to fall.

Abby woke up witch a scream, almost jumping out of bed until she realised where she was. „Hey“, all three of them said.

„I'm sorry guys...“, she started to apologize until Erin interrupted her. „No, you have nothing to apologize about. Just, please, talk to us.“, she pleaded with her eyes boring deep into these green eyes, which were filled with pain and sadness.

„I...can't...If I say it out loud it would make it more real than it already is.“

„We are here for you. You can talk to us. Please!“, Patty inquired.

Abby took a deep breath, could she really tell them what happend? „When you guys were gone to get food, I heard something on our front door.“, she began, figuring it was best to start from the very beginning. Seeing she had the attention of all three of them she continued. „When I openend the front door, there was nothing, but the lamp on the ceiling suddenly went out. I shut the door, and shut myself in the bathroom. I was terrified. I never imagined that this could have happened.“, here she had to pause, taking a deep breath again.

„Rowan was there, as a Ghost. He attacked me from the sink, to possess my body. I went out cold but a few moments later he was there, caging me in. He flung me across the room like a rag doll...“, she had to take another deep breath so she could keep going.

„But you were unharmed when we got back“, Patty mentioned and Holtzmann nodded. „Maybe because it was happening in my mind“, Abby croaked out, tears started to form again. „He did more terrible things than just this. He...I...He“, she started to sob. All three had a good idea of what might have happend and the anger in all of them was rising.

„Did he rape you?“, Holtzmann wanted to know, clenching her fists, no one was allowed to do that to her friends. Abby sobbed, her shoulders shook, but still she nodded yes with her head.

The three woman went to her, taking her in their arms, group hugging her. „So this happened in your head“, Erin said, now understanding her friends need, to not talk about this.

„Yes, but it felt so damn real...Like I even now can still feel the pain. I still hear his voice.“, the brunette whimpered.

„Together we will get through this, Rowan is no longer able to harm you. He is gone for good, and will never come back.“, Patty assured Abby, patting her on her back.

Abby calmed down, looking at her friends, they sure were the best. „I thank you.“, she smiled, wiping away the remaining tears.

„Take all the time you need to heal, we will always be by your side, every step of the way.“, Erin said determined, her friend would get better.

They all shared a smile and Abby already felt a bit better to have talked about it. Now she can start the proscess of healing. 

With her friends at her side, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I know towards the End I rushed things. But I think that together as a team they will get through this and also Abby is a tough cookie.


End file.
